In order to achieve high reliability, electronic products generally required to undergo an aging process at full power before delivery. A common aging system utilizes a resistor as the power load, in which case electrical energy is wasted due to heat conversion. Besides, in order to control indoor temperature, a large quantity of exhaust systems are required for displacing the heat to outdoor hence increasing the environment temperature.
Currently, there are some power supply aging methods and systems which have achieved energy recycling by decreasing energy loss and reducing the heat discharged through the feedback of aging energy. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of the power supply aging system disclosed in the prior art. In FIG. 1, a unit under test (UUT) outputs a direct current to a direct current/alternating current inverter (DC/AC Inverter) through a direct current bus (DC Bus), then the direct current/alternating current inverter feeds back an alternating current to the unit under test through a renewable AC bus.
However, during the implementation of the present patent application, the inventor has pointed out that the prior art has following defects; An isolation transformer is required to be installed due to the interference of AC line on the existing power supply aging system. Therefore, an authorization from power supplying authority is required, thereby increasing the cost. Moreover, since the loading power of the existing power supply aging system is fixed, it cannot meet the demand of the unit under test. Furthermore, energy is wasted due to low feedback efficiency.